Musings by the docks
by P.S.A
Summary: Simple musings by the son of Charon about his new extended family.


Did research for a roleplay and turns out Charon has alot of siblings. Some from Erebus and Tartarus , a lot by her self, from Cerberus...  
But hey they had less incest compared to Gaea...

So this is simply musings by Remigio.

* * *

Ahh dear Grandmother Nyx, I never knew that I would be thrown into such a wonder yet trying life. I know that you dislike me calling you Grandmother, nonna, but it's with all respect.

To tell you the truth as I lay out here on the docks of the Styx, I would've never thought that I would gain a much larger family after I was to come to join my father.

Sure I had my own mother, she was sweet, caring and no matter how many times I came home discouraged and alone with ghosts she told me that one day it would all make sense. Back when I lived in Italy, we enjoyed great food every night and watched football with my grandparents and my great grandmother would spend her time in her chair watching her stories. We may have owned the smallest suit shop in the city, but as my grandfather put it we put in the most work and did our best. I remember that we had few customers, the ones that always came back became family even if one of them was my father. How I ever missed the fact that him and mother got along so well I will never know, perhaps it was the coins he would give me with the gelatos.

When it came time for me to find father with only a note that my mother wrote on her deathbed I will ask if you enjoyed the show.

Getting to the underworld though is no easy task when you're not dead or having a chariot pull you along. I'm sure you and my aunts and uncles all had their fair share of laughs as I made my way through the caves. You were all perhaps too busy laughing at me to have Thanatos or Keres come after me after falling so many times, in fact I was surprised that I was even alive after that second drop. If not father was threatening you to leave me alone. Though I doubt that since for the first five minutes of us meeting was spent with him chasing me around with his oar trying to smack me into submission, while I'm cursing him out in Italian and trying to remember something from my ancient greek class. Me thinking that he was death and him thinking that I was a shade who got lost.

Perhaps it wasn't the worse first meeting of god and demigod, but I know that it was weeks before we finally accepted each other. That along with me being able to speak to him correctly. Eventually it was like we had been living together at the D.O.A. for years instead of a few months. I knew only of him and Hades and the ever annoying Hermes.

Eventually though I started to learn of the others in the family:

Momo, Satire  
The Moirae, the fates, (I'm still nervous about visiting them for anything)  
Apate, Deceit  
Ponos, Hard labor  
Moros, Doom  
Oneroi, the thousand personifications of the dreams  
Keres, Violent death (may I never meet them)  
Philotes, Love and friendship  
Geras, Old age  
Nemesis, Retribution  
Eris, Discord  
Oizys, Distress  
Styx, Boundary between life and death ( I find this still creepy, but it does explain why she leaves me alone when I fall in.)  
Achlys, Death mist (I think she is the one I see when I'm on the river)  
Hemera, Day  
Aether, Upper sky  
Epiphron, Prudence  
Thanatos, Non-violent death (I've met him more than once, he's okay but very busy.)  
Hypnos, Sleep ( Has a nasty habit of putting me to sleep during work.)

Not to offend you Mother Nyx, but …. no, no I'm not even going to try and figure out how Cerberus is a uncle. No, I'm just going to say that between me and that Nico kid that Hades has they like us both too much. And if it wasn't for Aunty Styx here at the moment I might be in some trouble as they love to jump onto me.

As for your sister Gaea, I haven't met her before but I've heard tales about her children more or less what they have done. I'm not really sure on where to stand with them but, I can only hope I can figure out if Zeus and the rest of the gods are my cousins also or aunts and uncles... either way I think that would make that Nico kid a cousin either way.

Anyways, dear Grand/mother Nyx I love this life. Being a grandchild of yours is better than being in the middle of the Gods.

I think I should get back to the lobby, I hear hounds trying to sniff me out. *Boat rocks* Oh heck.


End file.
